1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly having a locking member for locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively compact in configuration. It is desirable for the Serial ATA connector to have latch mechanism for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,565,383, 6,585,536, 6,860,749 and 6,860,750, having the same inventor and the same assignee with the present invention, each disclose a Serial ATA connector equipped with a locking member for locking with a complementary connector. Understandably, the locking members shown in above-mentioned patents adopt different approaches to achieve the same object.
Hence, a connector assembly with a new locking member structure is still needed.